


Alice's Adventures and Anti-death

by MagnusSybella



Category: Splintered - A. G. Howard
Genre: Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusSybella/pseuds/MagnusSybella
Summary: A look at what happened the first time Alice arrived in Wonderland. How did she mess up, and where did she end up? I have taken creative license on parts where there is no references.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have only read the first book so this may contradict with later information. This is one of my first fan fics, and I don't write romance. However I am particularly creative about death!

Alice wasn’t particularly sure about when she made the first bad decision, maybe it was the testifying against the Queen Red. But before that was the agreeing to Queen Red’s croquet party invitation or possibly her rampage through Wonderland wreaking havoc, but before that proceeded her friend choices, decidedly not the wisest but very interesting! Maybe going down the rabbit hole was the worst decision, no, no, most definitely that was the best idea on the idea of worst ones. She couldn’t not blame someone who didn’t want her dead, but tried to kill her so she should blame the plants.  
When she first met him he was peculiar, of course she only met him once, but he would be a lifelong friend who would meet for tea every Saturday for tea with Alice, but she herself would never see him, but once. He was always queer, even Alice aged 7 knew there was something peculiar and curious in his manner, his two favorite words. It was his idea to go down the hole in the first place. She was simply playing a game with him when he saw the hole by the sundial that he had accidentally dropped his pipe into and asked her to get it for him. The only problem was, she’d never see him again. The hole that she jumped into turned and twisted straight, but always seemed to have a direction when there was no ending in sight. The sides were smooth and she was falling too fast to make them out. In a short minute she landed haphazardly, like a marionette doll on cold tile.  
Landing next to her with a dull thud was the pipe which she rubbed hastily with her apron. Slowly she stood up to examine her surroundings. To the end of the hall stood a small door, key, and bottle. She realized how parched she was and took a sip of the bottle then picked up the key to examine it. As she looked down at the door the door became larger. No wait the door couldn’t be becoming larger so maybe she was larger, wait no she would have to be shrinking. Yes Alice, if the door is bigger than your have to be smaller because both things couldn’t be larger if the other was smaller. A clock can’t tick on if the days go backwards it would be ticking back, no winding back, but ticking forward is inevitable the passage of time, and the door grows larger and larger becoming wrong proportioned. No, no, that’s not right the door is becoming right and that is not wrong except it is supposed to be wrong in the right order of things. A scream came from Alice as she struggled to learn and comprehend.


	2. A Strange New World

Tentatively she stepped forward into what looked like a garden with a quaint little table. Strange looking flowers that had come alive snacked in little aphids. A group of flowers spotted her and invited her to have a aphid. Alice shook her head, but they pressed forward offering a host of things and finally cake. Little Alice sighed and looked longingly at it remembering how her birthday would be tomorrow and her mother always made the best cake so she only nibbled on a bite. 

Suddenly the flowers were smaller and didn’t seem alive. She walked into the little grove next to the flowers and had more cake and weeped. The growing combined with how afraid she was she began to cry and soon was surrounded by an ocean.  
Walking to the shore of her ocean that came up to her knee, she wondered how she was to get back to her normal size and even what was her normal size. A boy about 10 stood on the shore with a bottle much like the one that shrunk her handed to her. When she started to walk past him he flew up to her height with his wings to hand the bottle to her. At his insistence she took a small sip and began her descent to the ground. The vast land before her became more pronounced and she noticed a cat sitting in the tree in front of them on what was now an island. The winged boy introduced himself as a friend and pillar(owner of where the cat is staying) of the cat and joked he was the “Caterpillar”. Alice thought that was a marvelous name and at once was taken up with the idea a calling him so. The cat drifted down from the branches and twitched his nose impatiently.


End file.
